100 Drabbles
by Rose.Jayne
Summary: I attempt to write a drabble a day, with a different pairing, for 100 days.  4. Friends. Arrogantshipping
1. Chapter 1

**17/7/11-Azureshipping (SetoxAnzu/Tea)  
><strong>

**1. In the bitter end. **

[Tea/Anzu Pov]

I used to be pleasant.

Even, happy around you.

They said I smiled.

Its all changed now.

There is no reason to.

You left, simple.

They still all smile, however.

They all ask too many questions.

It's none of their business.

So what if i've lost weight?

That's what _I, wanted,_

Isn't it?

_So what _if its a stone.

Do you remember, that I am a human being with free will?

Obviously not.

Oh, I remember now,

it doesn't matter how _I am treated,_

I am expected to show _indifference_.

Because I have too much _attitude._

Get lost.

They look at me,

trying to deciper-

but they will never find out.

So what if its a stone.

So what if my trousers don't fit.  
>So what if I gave up my diet for a supposedly healthier one.<p>

Leave me alone!

Don't you understand?

You can't do _anything._

You can't say _anything, _

to make it better.

_Nothing,_

can help me _now._

Not even if _he_ came back_._

I'm sick, so sick of all the _false _promises.

The _hope. _

Maybe- it was better off not knowing you _at all_.

Yes I _lied _to you. To everybody.

Why are you _surprised?_

You _supposedly _know me.

You were supposed to _say _something, _do _something.

Instead, here I am.

I've lost my _mind_.

I don't _care_ any more-

Not about your stupid half problems.

About your _concern. _

Leave me alone.

There is nothing left here, nothing worth _saving._

**Please leave a review on your way out :) ~ x**


	2. Tendershipping

**20/7/11-Tendershipping (RyouxBakura) Words: 100  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Ryou POV]<strong>

I like stories.

I like long, epic ones of treachery and bravery.

The sort that keep you hanging on till the end.

The sort when the hero & heroine always get together at the end.

Because my life isn't like that.

Because the so called Hero said goodbye and left, and the heroine dropped an e and became a drug, along with him.

I think about him every day.

In the quiet and loud moments.

In light and in darkness.

When I am awake and when I dream,

because, then, only then we, (Bakura and I), could ever be together.

**Please leave a review on your way out :)**

** Rose. Jayne x  
><strong>


	3. Sedateshipping

**1/7/11-Sedateshipping (MarikxShizuka) Words: 135**

**Sorry this is late guys, I typed it yesterday but I couldn't upload it onto the site, so you get double update today instead.**

**This drabble is for Mystical () and Detroit Red Wings. Thanks for reviewing guys, it means a lot to me ****:3. The request will be up tomorrow. x**

* * *

><p>[Marik Pov]<p>

Drop, Drop, slow tears.

Why do they fall so?

I feel little pain.

Most days I feel truly soulless.

I am who I am- a bad person.

And yet, I still feel the loss of you.

Shizuka.

Everything reminds me of you.

The light in your eyes, that is ever-existent- I slowly extinguished.

That your _friends _noticed.

They cared about you- like friends are supposed to do/

I have never had_ friends._

I lived in a _Tomb _for the majority of my life, _for goodness' sake!_

Why you cling to them so, I will never understand.

I never needed _anyone, _really. Only _you._

And now you are _gone. _My _darling. _My _beautiful one-_

_My Shizuka._

You left me, and the protection I gave you from the outside world.

_And I wonder-will you ever come back?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review on your way out :)~<strong>  
><strong>Rose. Jayne<strong>  
><strong>x<strong>


	4. Arrogantshipping

**22/7/11-Arrogantshipping (SetoxMai) Words: 144**

* * *

><p><span>Friends<span>-she scrawled.

Friends.

_Friends._

The word bounced around her head.

She hated this, the clichéd, obligatory discussion.

It had seemed so easy to describe, not so long ago.

Her heart sank-that word brought back faded, golden tinted memories of the past-and her so-called _friends._

But they were all _fake._

Useless two faced _bitches._

They came and they went, none staying long enough to _truly _understand her.

They all let her down.

They were always too busy-

And it had hurt, in the beginning.

Soon enough, Mai realised-

She didn't need anyone else.

No, friendship was not the word.

Companionship, maybe. No obligation, to the other.

Men were the same to her.

Especially the on-off relationship between her & Seto.

But it was never anything.

After all, he never really meant anything to her.

She scratched the word out on her page, and started again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, leave a review on your way out :)~<strong>

**Rose. Jayne**

**X**


End file.
